zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Catagory
Hello, Zeldapedians. I was hoping to create a new catagory for characters called "Rulers". This would encompass the catagories: monarchs, kings, princesses, etc., as well as including characters such as Darunia, Siroc, and Mido, who are rulers or bosses of certain groups. My intent is to create a page that lists all rulers, because many of them can't be found by simply looking for "Monarchs". I am not hoping for this to replace the existing catagories, but to provide a connection between them. Any input (because I really have no idea what I'm doing) signed, Long User Name No, there's honestly no real point to make a new cat'e'''gory. Especially since you're off on somethings. And yeah, no need for a new cat'e'gory. Since most people can easily type the name in the search bar. 00:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You're right; now that I think of it, the decision was pretty premature Sorry for the trouble, signed Long User Name :The point is to have a convenient reference for the pages of all of the rulers and, as such, increase the ease with which readers may navigate our content. As is now evident, I a rulers category; my opinion is that monarchs, etc. should be subcategories thereof. -'Isdrak ' 00:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about you guys, but I find navigating the content insanely easy. 00:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :So do I, but that's because we know the content and work with it on an at least semi-regular basis. Most people who come here will not have the same advantage. -'Isdrak ''' 01:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that I think about it (again), I am with Isdrakthul (I'm sure that part of that is that any time someone posts their opinion, I suddenly agree with them). I often forget characters' names, and I especially remember early on getting frustrated about not being able to find every page I was looking for. There are so many different types of rulers, that it takes a while to look up monarchs, cheiftains, patriarchs, matriarchs, lords, ladys, princes, princesses, dukes (well, I guess there aren't any dukes in Zelda games, but there might sometime), bosses, the list goes on. I think it would be a good decision, I just need help Signed,Long User Name We have a monarchs category, and this rulers category would be more inclusive and therefore more complete than that. I would suggest replacing the monarchs category with this rulers category. Keeping monarchs as a subcategory strikes me as somewhat trivial. Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I guess we probably could infer whether or not a character was a monarch, in most cases. But keeping monarchs as a sub-catagory could still be a good idea, partly for those characters who don't include "king", "princess", etc. in their name, and also to avoid the confusion caused by the disappearance of an entire catagory.--Long User Name 17:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose I'm not entirely against keeping the monarchs category, I just don't we need it as a subcategory. If the majority prefers keeping it, then that's fine. Regardless, I think the rulers category is a good idea. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC)